1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the realisation of artefacts from various materials, such as metals, ceramics, wood, plastics or the like, of various sizes and/or variously decorated.
More particularly, said process allows to obtain various surface finishings such as wood grains and marble veins or other patterns, and to transfer on the piece and/or the surface of the artefact to be decorated any ornamental pattern, even a complicated one, without deformations or defects of said pattern.
2. The Prior Art
As is known, the present processes for the realisation of the decoration on metals involve realisation difficulties and complexities due to the fact that they require more or less automated systems which operate on the flat surface of strips or plates.
Processes and related apparatuses are known which allow to realise a polychrome and complex decoration on artefacts of various type and also having a non-flat surface, by means of the technique of the transfer of a pattern from a flexible support to the surface of said artefact by ink sublimation. As is known, such technique comprises the following steps: wrapping up the artefact with a support containing the sublimable decoration, usually from paper, fabric or the like; inserting the artefact wrapped up in the transfer support into a container made of two elastically deformable membranes fixed to two substantially rectangular frames hinged with each other; obtaining a vacuum in said container, so that the flexible membranes adhere to the artefact pressing the support against the surface of the artefact; and submitting then the whole to heating.
The pressure and the heat may be obtained by resistance heating, infrared rays or also an oil-bath oven. In this case, the piece to be decorated, suitably wrapped up by the decoration transfer support, is immersed in the oil-bath oven, protected by an envelope or bag from elastically-deformable, high-temperature-resistant material. Processes of this type and the related apparatuses are described, for instance, in FR 2203321 (VILLEROY), EP 544603 (CLAVEAU), EP 451067 (CLAVEAU), and EP 606189 (CLAVEAU).
However, the above processes have the drawback that the pressure exercised by the elastically deformable membranes is not always uniform on the whole surface of the support, and therefore irregularities can occur in the transfer of the decoration. Besides, it may happen that, during the creation of the vacuum, folds form in the support that wraps up the artefact, with ensuing defects in the transfer of the decoration and ensuing rejection of the decorated artefact obtained.
Besides, the transfer decoration processes according to the known art are rather complex and delicate as they require the use of the elastically deformable membranes which, besides, are liable to deteriorate and must be periodically repaired or replaced.
It is also known that all decorated artefacts must be suitably protected to prevent the deterioration from being damaged during the handling and transportation of the artefact or the installation or assembly of objects employing the decorated artefact; a system commonly used to protect the artefact consists in covering the same with a film from plastic material or the like, easily removable, which is removed once the decorated artefact has reached his destination or has been installed. This operation of protection of the artefact involves, consequently, additional costs that affect the overall cost of the artefact.
Object of this invention is to provide a process for the realisation of artefacts from various materials, such as steel, metal alloys, wood, plastics, ceramics, and the like, and also of big size, for instance, extruded artefacts with a length of up to 20 m, and rigid folded and shaped plates, so decorated as to reproduce exactly the aesthetic effect of various materials, such as wood, marble and the like, or anyhow provided on all the surface or part thereof with any ornamental pattern (floral, geometric or else), however complex and elaborated.